The New Flock
by Sillabye
Summary: Three years ago Max was kick out of the flock and joined a new one. When the world is in danger Max and her new flock must join her old one to save the world. But will she be able to put what the old flock has done to her behind her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Do not own!**

**To those who loved the books.**

Max's POV:

I once lived with a Flock. 3 girls,3 boys and one dog. I was the leader. Then they voted me out of the flock. So I left with nothing but the clothes on my back and a voice in my head. What I know that happened to the old flock was that Angel to over didn't like it then Fang did. Then an evil threat we never saw coming took over the world. Their name R.O.T.W **(A\N: The W is silent)** It stand for Rules Of The World. Not very orignal. The old flock and some other created **Dust.** Witch is an organisation to stop R.O.W.T. I know this only because it's common info.

After I left, a new flock reached out to me. They all came from a far advanced school than ours. All of them could make their wings disappear when they want to. In my new flock there is 7 of us. Me, who is now 17 and one of the co-leaders, Marco, who is 17 and tall, dark and handsome but is really nice, Deaker , 16 blonde hair, green eyes , co-leader, Jack, 15, Jamaican and hot, Liz, 15 bold, beautiful, a co-leader , Airist, 9, blonde hair blue eyes and sassy, Liz's sister, and Quake, 2 Blonde hair and green eyes, Liz's brother.

We're a different bunch, all with awesome powers. Marco is super strong. Deaker and Liz are super smart. Liz is telepathic, like Angel, but with way more power and see has the ability to look into your eyes and know everything about you. She can also make your head explode if she brings up to many bad memories at once. Jack, got the same enhancing eye thing as Iggy, but only it worked for him. Also can breath underwater. Airist is super fast and her brother Quake is super strong and has a bad temper, that if you make him mad he'll rip your head off.

We live in little house in a mountain. It's state-of-the-art. the house even makes the food for use! It tell us if anyone in nearby and if it's eraser, human, mutant or avian american.

Ever since I left Fang has tried to find me and make me join him. He doesn't know about the others and the fact that I hate his guts now.

It was a normal morning when everything went wrong.

Me and Liz left to get some food and other stuff. We go into the real world once a week. Liz goes in every other day for work. We need money after all. Liz is the only one of us who has been put into the system.

Her mom didn't let them take her so she was put in the system a birth. She even has a real birthday.

We were walking around like normal. Even though R.O.T.W. took over the world they didn't change much. Just made rebels slaves. Since I was no longer with Fang and Angel, I won't become a slave anytime soon. We went in to an almost empty supermarket. All the sudden a voice I knew from long ago rang out.

"Find Max, Now! And Fang wants her alive! Now GO!" It was Iggy.

"Call the others and run okay." I said. Liz nodded and got on her phone. She had just finished talking when Iggy walked in front of me.

"Hello, Max." Two **Dust** members grabbed my arms and Liz's.

"What about the younger girl, Sir!" One of the guards said.

"Take her too."

So there you have it I finallyget a good life and Fang messes it up.

* * *

_**Whatcha think?**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own**

**I'M BACK! **

**Was stuck in a place with no internet!**

**To all fans of this fanfic and books.**

Liz's POV:

I knew these guys. The old flock, I mean. Max had told me about them and the rest I learned from her memories.

Iggy tied us up and threw us in the back of a van. Me and Max had a mind conversation and we decided not to tell them anything about being me being a mutant. Good thing I can hide from Angel that I'm a telepath. After 2 hours 47 minutes and 37.2 seconds Iggy finally let us out.

"Well, well, well, nice to see you Max."

"Who are you? What do you want with us? Where are we?" I yell

"You don't know anything, do you? Well we'll tell you in do time. Now to see Fang."

"Who's Fang?" I ask.

"The leader of **Dust."**

"What? That means we have to go into a** Dust **compound! If I go into a** Dust **compound I'll be killed! Wait, you work for** Dust**, don't you? I'll never help you,never!"

"What's your name?" Iggy asks

"Liz."

"Well Liz, first off we know you're a mutant. Second shut your yap. And finally you two are going to tell us where your other friends are and what kind of mutant you are."

"I'll never tell you!" I spat.

"That's my girl!" Max laughs.

"Oh, you will." Iggy says stroking my face.

"Don't touch me!" I spat.

He just laughs. "Now come on, I'll give you a tour of the compound." As we walked though the doors of the compound.

"Over here is the dinning hall, there's the library, and that's your room Liz and Max your room is right next door. Over here is the flock's rooms. Only come here if you are summoned. And here is the ballroom this is where the leaders of Dust are during the day. From 9:00 am till 9:00 pm you can room the compound unless told other wise. Well here we go." Then we walk into the ballroom. "Fang, I brought Max and a member of her new flock, Liz."

"Welcome." Fang says with a creepy smile on his face. He was sitting on a throne with everyone around it. His mind is filled with things he's going to do to Max. It makes me sick.

"You call her a mutant? She doesn't look anything like one." Max 2 or should I say Mya, spats looking at me. I wasn't tall and skinny like the birdkids or really muscular and short like Easers. I'm lean and tall and muscular, plus because all of us in the new flock have 0.5% chameleon they couldn't see my wings. See I'm really different. I'm 1% bird, 1% cheetah , 0.5% chameleon , 0.5% dolphin and 97% human.

"I agree with you, Mya. Iggy are you sure you didn't just pick up a human that Max messed up so much she follows her." Angel says smiling at me.

"Go ahead Liz. Show her." Max tells me.

I smile "So Angel think you're the best telepath ever? Well you wish try this." Then I start to bring up as many bad memories of Angel's as I can. Then she starts to scream and scream. She reminds me of Airist and I have to stop.

"What are you?" Fang asks.

" I'm 1% bird, 1% cheetah , 0.5% chameleon , 0.5% dolphin and 97% human."

"Amazing." Iggy said still with that smile on his face.

"Sir, we just located the others from Max's new flock! They will be here in a few days, Sir!" Yelled a guard, just walking into the room.

"How many were there?" Fang asks

"5. Three older boys about one 17, one about 16 and one about 15. Also a little girl about 9 and a little boy about 2, Sir!"

"Good! We'll wait for their arrival. Now Iggy please take Liz back to her room and can the rest of you get everything ready for our guests. I need to talk to Max, alone."

Max's POV:

After everyone left Fang got of his chair and walked over to me. He shoved me against the wall pushing his body against mine. He started kissing my neck. I would slap him, but my hands were still tied behind me.

"Max, Max, Max." He pushed off of me. "You WILL be mine. Now head back to your room."

And with that he untied me and I left. I went to my room, knowing Liz would like to have some time to her self. It was about 9:00pm when Iggy came into my room.

"You are to go into Fangs room in one hour. Oh, and wear a robe over top of this." He said tossing me a nightgown. Then he left. I looked at the nightgown. It was see though. I change into it, because if I didn't who knows what Fang would do. I kept me undergarments on and at 10:00 I head to fangs room.

I knock on the door. He opened it and pulled me inside. He was just wearing his boxers.

"Lie down on the bed." he ordered.

I did as he said as he walked into the washroom. When he came out he crawled on the bed and lied on top of me. He started kissing me. I tried to shove him of but he pined my arms down. He started to lift up me nightgown, but I bit his lip.

"Shit!" he yelled getting off of me. "Now Max that's not how to treat your boyfriend, is it?"

"_Boyfriend_? Since when?"

"Since now."

"Sorry already taken." I spat at him.

"BY _WHO?_" He said getting angry.

"Not you! Someone who nice for a chance!"

"Get out!" He spat at me.

"Didn't want to be here in the first place!" Then I left.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own (Can I have for my birthday?)

To everyone who loves this.

Liz's POV:

Max came back to her room and I knew she wanted to be left alone. I was sitting on my bed playing with my black hair.

It was funny. I was the only one in my blonde hair family with black hair. It came from my mom. I knew this because I lived with her till I was six. When I was born my mom, found out what our School did to me and what they were going to do. So she didn't let them take me. But after Airist was born the School got her and then my mom and me. I wasn't placed in a dog crate, but small white room with just a bed, a dresser and a few toys. There was a window on the west and east side of the room and the door on the north. Though the windows I could see a room in each of them. A few days later a boy with black hair was moved into the room on the east side. It was Jack. And months after that Deaker was moved into the other room. When I was 11, our school was destroyed and we got out. All of us, me, Jack, Deaker, Marco and Airist. They still had my mom. Then we meet Max and a year later, Quake was born. We found him because since we became model citizens we were aloud to have him. My mom died giving birth to him.

Max and I stayed in our rooms for a few days. Iggy brought us our food. After three days of staying in our rooms we were ordered into another room, which had three beds. It was connected to a room with three bed and a crib. We moved the crib into our room, knowing that Quake would want to be near me and Airist. Three days later, we were ordered outside of the compound to greet the others. We were standing in the desert with the old flock and Mya. A van drove up and a guard jumped out of the car and ripped open the back of the van.

"LIZ!" Airist yelled as she and Quake ran out of the car and at me. And because Quake is a really strong, they toppled me right over. Airist was crying.

"It was awful! They tried me up and put me in the back alone!" She was crying harder.

The old flock looked at her in shock. They never saw a little girl like this. They had no idea what we have been though, yet we have no idea what they went though. They shelled up their emotions and became independent. We learn how to trust and became dependent on those closest to us.

I hugged her and Quake tight. I let go and they ran over to Max. After a few minutes another van drove up to us. Inside there was Jack, Deaker and Marco. Jack and Deaker ran over to me, as Marco walk calmly over to his girlfriend and my siblings.

"Our you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" Jack repiled. "But what about you?You've been here for days! What's happened?"

"Nothing really. What about you guys?"

"Oh we were kidnapped. Where's Iggy? I want to tell him I'm sorry and I never meant for that to happen." Deaker said

"What do you mean?" said Iggy not knowing what's going on.

"It's my fault that your blind. See when I was younger they did the opertion on me and it worked. They though it would work on another 1% brid mutant. But they forgot that I have more than brid DNA."

"If you're a brid kid where is your wings?" Fang asked sounding annyod.

"You didn't tell them, Liz? Well we all are 0.5% chameleon so we can hide our wings."

" Alright Fang, you kicked me out of my old family then kidnapped me and my new one. So what do you want from us!"

"Max, I thought you would never ask." He replied.

_**Review would be nice, don't have to, but they would be nice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't claim, please give me for my birthday**_

Max's POV:

Fang lead us into a room with a round table in it. The old flock all sat together. Marco sat beside me and Angel. Liz sat between Deaker and Jack. Jack sat beside Nudge, ready to attack if needed. Airist sat beside Deaker and I with Quake on her lap.

"So Fang, are we just going to sit here or can we do something, oh, I don't know? Productive? Because if we aren't I really want to take shower." Liz says sounding bored.

"Lizzy that mean boy scares me." Airist says sound scared and pointing at Fang.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to point!?" Mya barks at her.

Airist starts crying again which causes Quake to cry.

"God you two! Your so annoying! That's it your going to bed now both of you then maybe I'll read you a bedtime story!" Liz says playfully. Then she pick up Quake and she and Airist walk out of the room. Ten minutes later she walks back in alone and sits beside me.

"Well Come on guys, why the hell are we here?" Jack spats really annoyed.

"The Voice has always said Max had to save the world. So that's what we're going to do." Angel sates planly.

"Yes, we know, but why are we here? Max could save the world from where we were." Deaker asks.

"Oh, so you were trying to save the world Max? I thought the only reason you got that stupid two-year-old was because you were 'model citizens'!" Iggy yelled.

"Yes we were! Here, look at that." Liz yelled giving Iggy a stack of paper.

On that paper was our plans. For everything. Bringing down R.O.T.W. and Idex - Which was still at large. What we would need to do so. Plans for rebuilding the world after it ends. Also how we would rule the world and what we would do. The old flock read it multiple times.

"It's good, but we'll help make it happen, for a price." Fang said looking me up and down. Marco stiffened.

"Well time for bed." I said popping out of my chair.

When we got to our room Liz and Marco were having a fight about wether or not we should take shifts taking watch. Marco doesn't trust Fang. Liz think we'll be fine. Liz finally won and we went to sleep. It was about 3:00am when I woke up to the door opening. A dark figure leaned over me. We should have listened to Marco.

"Sh" Fang whispered.

He pulled me out of my bed and into the hall he was about to kiss me when he clutched he's head in pain.

"AAHHH!" He screamed.

Behind him was Jack and Liz. Liz was holding her head in the way she only did when she was bringing up the worst memories.

"Maybe we should have listened to Marco." Jack said looking at me.

Right then Fang passed out and Jack and I carried him into his room and left him there. We went back to our rooms and feel asleep. We were going to kill him tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

_**REVIEW**_

_**Who's you favourite Oc? Tell Me! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I just posted that it may be a while before I update but I got the nicest review ever fromTiftifx3 and to update. This may be short but it shall be my last short one**  
**This one is to Tiftifx3.**

* * *

Iggy's POV:

When we found Fang that morning I couldn't help but start laughing. The dude got his ass kicked by Liz. I got to say that girl impresses me and she kinda cute. We drag Fang back to his room and Gazzy,Nudge, Angel and I went to my room. We still didn't get Fang's plan. He wanted us to act as if we hated Max but he keeps show her how much he still loves her, even if that love isn't returned. We were just hanging out when we heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Max.

"Hey. Can I come in? And Iggy if you say no I'm coming in anyways." she says all the anger at us before gone from her face. Angel is staring at her, reading her mind.

"So it worked?!" Angel said happily.

"What worked?" Gazzy said clearly complexed.

"Oh, I was sending Liz thoughts about Fang plan and how we missed Max and all." Angel said smiling really hard.

"Yeah she also read Iggy's mind as well. She said that for a cute pervert, he was kinda nice."

"Wait Max, she called me a pervert?" I said frowning

"A **cute** pervert." She corrected winking at me.

"Anyway I forgive you yadda yadda ya don't hate your gut and... stuff." Max said "So Friends?"

We all looked at each other knowing the answer. "Friends." We said getting into a hug.

We spent the next hour catching up, but I couldn't get a certain black-haired girl off my mind.

"Well guy's I got to do something and I'll be back soon." Everyone seemed to buy it except Max, who whispered to me "She's in the library."

And with that I ran off, praying I wouldn't mess this up.

Liz's POV:

Okay I admit it, Iggy is okay. Alright he's kinda cute. Alright you broke me he's really cute and nice and funny. There is so much you can learn about a guy from looking at his memoirs.

I was sitting on the bench in **Dust**'s giant library. It had stacks of old books. It smelled like mildew and old book. I was daydream about thing's that were making my check's redden.I was reading a book by some guy named James Patterson. It was about some mutant kids and their adventures. It was so unrealistic. I heard the door open. And a voice call out.

"Liz. Liiiiz. Where are you?" I knew that voice. It haunted my dreams and was the my the person in my beautiful nightmares. It was Iggy.

"Iggy. I'm over here." I yelled hoping he could find me.

Iggy walked over to me. He looked nervous about something.

"Hey Iggs, what the matter?"

"Well...I..um...well..."

"You okay?"

All the sudden he grab my elbows and pull my close to him. Then he did the one thing I want him to do but never though would happen. He Kissed me. And then I kissed him back.

* * *

**Awwww**

**I still may take a while to update. Keep reviewing and pestering me about updates so I know all of you still care.**


End file.
